Walt Disney Home Video "Winnie the Pooh" Intros
This page details the intro bumpers for Disney's "Winnie the Pooh" tapes from 1994-1999. Storybook Classics Bumper: On a blue background, a yellow rectangle with the Disney script logo in red and an open storybook with the "Winnie the Pooh" logo (red board with yellow letters) zoom in from both sides of the screen respectively. The book shrinks into the lower-left corner as the "Winnie the Pooh" logo flies out of the book and enlarges until it is positioned at the center crooked to the left, with the Disney logo docked onto the upper-left corner of the board. The text "STORYBOOK CLASSICS" (with "Storybook" in a wide serif font and "Classics" in a sans-serif font spaced out to accommodate the length of "Storybook") wipe in from the left next to to the book. Variant: On promos for the Winnie the Pooh video collection in the late 90s, the book and "STORYBOOK CLASSICS" text is gone and the Disney and "Winnie the Pooh" logos are closer up. The red board is also straightened. FX/SFX: The logos' movements; the lower text appearing. Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the song "Winnie the Pooh". Availability: Common. Seen on Storybook Classics editions of the four theatrical Winnie the Pooh featurettes. They're very easy to spot, as the covers have the same colors and design as this logo. Scare Factor: None. _______________________________________________________________ Playtime GW234H178.png GW235H179.jpg GW236H179.png Bumper: On a red background, a green chalkboard-esque square is seen with a yellow rectangle with a red Disney script logo docked onto the upper-left corner. The yellow text "Winnie the Pooh" writes itself on the board in a childish font. The entire logo then shrinks a little as art of a set of toy blocks roll by from the right accompanied by the text "PLAYTIME" (printed in a wild font). The "PLAYTIME" text then fades out and the "Winnie the Pooh" logo shrinks to a tiny size in the upper-left corner of the screen, while green letters appear from behind the blocks to spell out the name of the individual volume. FX/SFX: The logos' movements; the text flying about. Music/Sounds: A playful, dreamy-sounding tune that builds momentum in the second half. Twinkling sounds are heard as the "Playtime" text appears. Availability: Common. Seen on the Winnie the Pooh "Playtime" series of videocassettes. Again, they're easy to be spotted. Scare Factor: None. __________________________________________________________ Learning GW239H179.png GW240H178.jpg GW239H178.png Bumper: Similar to the last logo, except the background is blue-green and the chalkboard is purple. After the "Winnie the Pooh" text is written, a pencil slides in from the wright with the text "LEARNING" (written in a childish font). After the "Winnie the Pooh" logo shrinks, the pencil scribbles in a yellow box containing the title of the individual volume. FX/SFX: The logos' movements. Music/Sounds: A more rhythmic remix of the last logo's music. A dreamy chord is heard when the "learning" text appears. Availability: Common. Seen on the Winnie the Pooh "Learning" series of videocassettes. Again, they're easy to be spotted. Scare Factor: None. __________________________________________________________ Friendship GW239H179 (1).png GW241H178.jpg GW239H178 (1).png Bumper: On a purple-blue gradient background, we see a turquoise chalkboard with a yellow rectangle with a red Disney script logo docked in the upper-left corner. In front of it are large black silhouettes of Winnie-the-Pooh and Piglet. The yellow text "Winnie the Pooh" writes itself on the chalkboard. After the text is finished writing, the silhouettes shine and are filled in with color (Pooh is yellow with a red shirt and Piglet is pink with a purple jumper) and the two "walk" as they shrink down while the word "FRIENDSHIP" (in a crummy font) slides in from the right side of the screen. After a few seconds, the "FRIENDSHIP" text disappears and the "Winnie the Pooh" logo shrinks into the upper-left corner of the screen as a large yellow sheet with the volume's title swoops in from under the chalkboard and positions itself toward the right of the screen. FX/SFX: The logos' movements; the animation of Pooh and Piglet "walking". Music/Sounds: A dreamy, if ominous, remix of the last logo's music. When the title appears, the music shifts into a sort-of-bombastic fanfare. A ping and slide-whistle sound are also heard. Availability: Common. Seen on the Winnie the Pooh "Friendship" series of videocassettes. Again, they're easy to be spotted. Scare Factor: None Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Disney IDs Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers